


celebrity skin

by bellalbells



Series: hole [3]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F, premeditated murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalbells/pseuds/bellalbells
Summary: She felt like a living dead girl.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: hole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520180
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	celebrity skin

Jennifer woke up to Needy lightly gnawing on her arm, eyes glazed over and unfocused. She hadn't broken the skin, just chewed a dark bruise onto Jennifer's forearm. Jennifer sighed. 

An insistent buzzing noise caught her attention. She carefully pulled her arm away and reached over Needy to grab her phone off of her nightstand. It had only been an hour since she'd fallen asleep on Needy, and Jennifer felt crusty. Even after showering and throwing away her disgusting clothes she felt dirty, and in the back of her head she felt a vague concern that she might never be clean again after taking an impromptu bath in mud, black vomit, and her best friend's blood. 

There were 10 messages and 3 missed calls on Needy's phone. Most of them seemed to be from Chip, who had known they were going to the bar and had probably heard about the fire by now. Jennifer knew her parents would have been asleep hours ago and Needy's mom was working, so it seemed safe to assume that they hadn't heard anything about it yet. When they inevitably did find out, they wouldn't in a million years think that their darling Jennifer and Needy would ever have been caught dead in a shitty hole in the wall like that. If they didn't say anything, then there wouldn't be any questions. 

Chip was calling again. 

"Jennifer," Needy whispered, "I'm really fucking hungry." She was staring at the phone, at Chip's caller ID. Jennifer closed her eyes. It made sense, when she thought about it. To be clear, she didn't want to think about it. She wanted to take one of Needy's plastic knitting needles and shove it through her eye and into her brain so that she wouldn't have to think about it. 

Jennifer answered the phone with a fake sob on her lips. She told Chip they'd gotten away, that Needy was hurt and she needed his help, that he couldn't tell anyone because they'd be in deep shit if anyone knew they had been at the bar. She knew she sounded weird, too detached, but Chip didn't seem to notice anything off. He hung up with the promise that he'd be there as fast as he could. 

Jennifer had never like Chip anyway. In all honesty, neither had Needy. He had been nice at first, and then he wasn't so nice. Jennifer wasn't sure why she stayed with him, but she figured it didn't really matter anymore. Needy looked worse than a ghost with her anemic skin and sunken eyes as Jennifer hauled her into the bathroom again. Needy was about as helpful as a lump. After dropping her in the tub, Jennifer went back to her room to grab the laundry basket. She shoved the towels, shower curtain, bathroom rugs, and anything else that was loose into the basket and put it back in Needy's room. 

It wasn't long before they heard a car pull into the driveway. Needy whimpered, and Jennifer shushed her without thinking as she left the bathroom. She unlocked the door for Chip and started babbling frantic nonsense about Needy and the bar as she followed him through the house. Jennifer was almost proud of herself for not laughing at the way he bounded faithfully up the stairs and over to the bathroom. Chip paused for a tense moment at the doorway before continuing in. She wasn't sure if it was the shock of seeing Needy, who really did look awful, or the suspiciously bare room. Jennifer knew it was kind of a big red flag; the only way it could be worse is if she had put down tarps to protect the walls and floor from blood. She'd almost considered doing that, actually, before deciding not to be a complete dumbass about her first premeditated murder. She was glad to hear from the choked gurgling noises coming out of the bathroom that her forethought had paid off. 

Out of curiosity, Jennifer went to the doorway and looked in. Chip was kneeling on the tile in front of the tub, hands fluttering helplessly around his neck as Needy held him close. His head was turned to the side as she dug into his neck and Jennifer wrinkled her nose at the sight of his mutilated face. Chunks were missing where it looked like Needy had gotten overexcited-his remaining eye was rolled up into his head, and the gash of his mouth was making pained, wet noises. 

Chip's neck was more of a concept by the time Needy moved on to his chest cavity, pulling his body fully into the bathtub and crouching over it as she ate through his viscera. Jennifer snorted and shut the door to give the lovers some privacy. 

For a moment she wasn't sure what to do, but then she remembered that Chip had driven there. His truck was conspicuously parked right in Needy's driveway, with no driver to explain its presence to inquiring minds. Jennifer groaned-it had been a long fucking night, and she wanted nothing more than to pass out in Needy's bed and let her deal with the details. Instead, she dragged herself out to the driveway to check if he left the keys in it or if she'd have to interrupt Needy to dig through blood-and-gut stew. She almost cried in relief when she found his truck still running, the driver's side door open wide. 

Jennifer drove it to Brule River Bridge and parked it on the shoulder. She left the driver's side door open, and left the keys in the ignition. The bridge crossed the river only a couple hundred yards from where it emptied into Lake Superior, and she hoped that someone would come to the obvious conclusion and not worry too much about the missing body. It was only a couple miles back to Needy's house from there, and it was still dark out when Jennifer got back. She felt like a living dead girl. 

Needy's bloody smile when Jennifer opened the bathroom door almost made it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! not sure where it would go from here but again, i'll continue this if someone is interested


End file.
